Who are these Rossum Ouniversal Cats?
by Gerard Cypriako
Summary: You must know.


¿Quiénes son los Rossum Ouniversal Cats?

*Se enciende la cámara*

Fritz: Si tuviera que hablar de mí empezaría por el principio: somos una gran familia. Lo hacemos todo juntos. Como Grouplove.

¶

Eugène: En mi opinión somos una familia totalmente ejemplar. A diario aprendemos lecciones de vida. ¿Eso lo hace correcto, cierto?

¶

Nassor: A mí no me preguntes: todos te dirán que estamos bien sin importar lo que hagamos. Ya hemos triunfado sobre muchos, muchos, muchos últimamente; estamos en la cima del mundo y no hay señal de que caigamos pronto de ahí.

¶

Priscila: Yo le hablo a todos mínimo una vez al día. Por mis estándares, hace falta un poco de comunicación entre nosotros, pero estamos a todo dar. No nos juzgues. No me juzgues.

¶

Fmo: El día en que ésa pregunta tenga algún pu-_-\\_-._-"_¡-_

...[Las barras de colores nos salvarán]

TOMA 2

Fmo: No me había puesto a pensar en éso antes. Digo, será porque creía y creo de que estamos bien y así planeo y planeamos seguir. ¿Verdad,chicos?

[Fmo trata de rastrear a algún otro gato del otro lado de la sala en dónde están filmando]

TOMA 3

Fmo: Sólo los padres que no dejan que sus hijos vean nuestro programa han de creer que somos una mala familia: todos los niños nos aman, mang. ¡NOS AMAN! Y aprenden de nosotros ¿qué?-ésta última palabra viene acompañada de sobreactuación.

¶

Tfeodor: Pasamos mucho tiempo juntos. Vemos la televisión reunidos y también gra-*grabamos en el estudio juntos. Todos son m-*muy protecto-res y nos toca hacer eso con Chiquín.

Teofräst: Sí y también hacemos dinámicas colectivas y jugamos juntos. No me gusta jugar con ellos, pero si gano, sí me gusta.

¶

Chiquín:

No es que no seamos. Tal vez nosotros no califiquemos como 'familia' pero sí como 'familia reconstruida'. Fritz, Eugène, Nassor, Priscila, Fmo, Tfeodor y Teofräst, ellos son los mejores padres, hermanas y hermanos que me pude tener :')

₩# AT T#£ F&amp;€K?!

Fritz: Yo compongo muchos sonidos new wave, grime, scat, etc., que van para las melodías de nuestros álbumes instrumentales. Hemos lanzado 4 hasta ahora. No pensamos sacar más, de momento. Tal vez sí lancemos nuevas canciones para las versiones deluxe de los discos, pero no más. Queremos que nuestra sustancia prevalezca y se quede con todos por un largo tiempo. Dentro de poco, el mundo estará listo para el quinto, pero primero debe escuchar los otros hasta aburrirse. Preferible, en mi opinión, muchas cosas con poco material a pocas cosas y mucho contenido. De ahí porque hemos hecho dos shows de televisión. Una vez acababo el Grande Ladder en su cuarta temporada, sacamos el R.O.C. Almanac. Para qué un show de mil temporadas cuando se pueden producir varios programas de pocas temporadas. Así como las temporadas de Skins.

¶

Eugène: Es instrumental, porque Dios, como amo la música instrumental. Puede ser relajante o emocionante, puede ser la base de una palpitante y sobrecogedora coreografía, sin una voz que estorbe. A veces me duermo escuchando nuestra música pero no se lo digan a nadie...

¶

Nassor: Experimentar con la computadora y hacer las mezclas para que después las moldeemos es una forma de hacerla. Otra es que pensemos en un escenario e imaginemos qué tipo de música haría bien a ésa...ése...

TOMA 2

Nassor: Por otro lado, mi música, mi álbum que se llama Dhis Izz Dubstep, tiene cuatro estrellas en la Metacritic y en la Q-el Bombay se enfurruña y voltea a la izquierda-Tiene tres estrellas en la AllMusic, pero ésos cabrones son difíciles de satisfacer. Tiene más en la Rolling Stone, son tres estrellas y media.

(El camarógrafo le hace una pregunta adicional)

Nassor: No, si puedo seguir hablando.

TOMA 3: Uugghh...

¶

Priscila: A mí me parece que es lo que más nos calza. No todos los humanos creerían que podemos cantar, por lo que el concepto de unos mininos creando música instrumental, para muchos, tendría más sentido. Creo que ése escepticismo

I-DIO-SIN-CRÁ-SI-CO de los humanos es una raíz de mi inseguridad como estrella internacional.

¶

Fmo: Yo siento que nuestro potencial está siendo usufructuado a más no poder con nuestra música instrumental. Ahora que lo pienso-la gata voltea a la esquina superior derecha-me GUSTA el sonido de 'instrumental'. Instrumental. Latnemu...

(CORTE!)

¶

Tfeodor: A veces llegan fans de partes m-*muy remotas de este mundo, para decirn-* 0$ que nuestro último disco cambiaron su vida para siempre.

Teofräst: Nos hace sentir q-*que valemos algo.

¶

Chiquín: Nuestra música, todos los días. Una copla corta de las varias que compusimos para que hubieran cuatro de ellas por álbum a diario. No nos malinterpreten- la cámara empieza a moverse-todos nuestros álbumes tienen 22 canciones cada uno, así que hacer uno toma tieeeeempo.

₩# AT T#£ F&amp;€K ?


End file.
